


My ideas (pls dont judge)

by 12DarkShadow21



Category: OMORI (Video Game), 逆転裁判 | Gyakuten Saiban | Ace Attorney
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-19
Updated: 2021-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-28 05:00:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30134361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/12DarkShadow21/pseuds/12DarkShadow21
Summary: Basically i put my ideas here. If theres some fics related to my ideas here or you wanna use my ideas for your fics, just tell me.
Comments: 3
Kudos: 4





	My ideas (pls dont judge)

**1\. OMORI x Ace** **Attorney**

So my first idea was this, you noticed that there are tags related to this idea of mine. So here's the plot i came up:

Sunny pushed down Mari on top of the stairs, Basil arrived, they brought her body to bed thinking she just slept, Basil got an idea by hanging her body, then they waited. Sunny's parents arrived, noticing Mari is missing then discovers her body hanging from a tree then blah blah blah (to tired to recall this part). After 2 days later, police are involved, Detective Gumshoe and Miles Edgeworth investigate the house, noticing clues like wiped bloodstains, some splinters of wood, some few strands of hair, finger prints on the jumping rope but not the victims's. Kel noticed that there are more police officers on that house than needed so he came to check it out (to tired writing this part, on to the next part of the plot). Of course the trial came that Sunny is suspected of murder because there are things and Phoenix Wright came to him if he wants a lawyer, Sunny agreed, then Sunny's friends came to Sunny saying that it can't be him, it was his sister. Phoenix Wright is confused, because there are finger prints of him on his sisters clothes.

Well that's about it on my first idea, to tired typing this, ill just update this when i feel like it.

**Author's Note:**

> Oh i almost forgot that you can make me chose one of my ideas to create my own fic. Lastly, this is my first time typing this. Thank you for taking your time on reading this


End file.
